


母亲

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, 共犯磊, 双性昀, 磊昀为亲生母子关系, 警察源, 黑寡妇昀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: OMCs/张若昀, 刘源/张若昀, 吴磊/张若昀
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 坏习惯

吴磊睡觉有个坏习惯，嘴里总得吮点什么。初见端倪的时候他才几个月大，吃奶吃得很凶，每天都能把张若昀的奶水吸得一丁点不剩，像是巴不得一整天都趴在他胸口，连睡觉也要含着乳头。为此，他父亲总骂他像是饿鬼投胎，但张若昀自己倒没觉得有什么，毕竟是个婴儿嘛，除了喝奶和睡觉还能干吗。

他开始觉得事情有点不对是在吴磊三岁的时候。刚上幼儿园的小孩脾性正顽劣，不是喜欢往人身上丢虫子，就是爱做鬼脸吓唬他们。张若昀也不知他从哪儿学来的这些手段，只知道自己每回被叫到学校的时候都特别头疼，但不是被吴磊给气的，是被那些哭嚎的孩子和他们咄咄逼人的家长给烦的。张若昀最厌恶这些和噪音一样的存在，因为它们会使他想起自己的酒鬼老爸，无能老妈，还有整天摔碎东西的家——他极力想要抛弃的过去。所以张若昀之前一直感到庆幸，因为婴儿期的吴磊极少哭闹，他总是一副只要有奶吃有乳头可以吸便心满意足的模样。但也因此，吴磊断奶断得特别晚，导致他一直戒不掉吮手指和咬奶嘴的习惯。他甚至一直惦记着张若昀的乳头，在每一次和他单独相处的时候，尤其在每次他闹事完被张若昀领回家的时候，吴磊都会掀起张若昀的衣服钻到他怀里含住那肉粒，仿佛那是他唯一的安抚。从这时起，张若昀就对吴磊这习惯渐渐地感到有些无奈。可他没有经验，不知道该怎么处理，只能盲猜也许等吴磊再长大些，他就会自己断了这习惯。

可时间一天天过去，吴磊的心智一点点成熟，甚至都到了该向他普及性知识的时候了，他还是和以前一样喜欢吸母亲的乳头。张若昀是真有点乱了。他衣衫不整地倒在床上，胸口趴着他快满五岁的亲生儿子。儿子贪婪地吃着他一边乳房，半个巴掌大的手抓着他另一边的肉。他甚至知道用舌头去挑拨乳尖，用牙齿去啃咬乳根，不安分的小手反复揉弄他的乳粒，不分轻重的力度惹得他又爽又疼。

张若昀用尽了力气忍住嘴边的喘息，但他控制不了自己的温度和湿度。吴磊的双腿就卡在他的腿间，膝盖和小腿抵着他的下体，软硬适中的身体反复摩擦，在不经意间撩起他阵阵欲望。张若昀已经快一个星期没有真正地做过爱了，因为他的丈夫因公去了外地出差。而这一个星期里，他因为一直被吴磊缠着抱着，也不方便用按摩棒自慰，就只能往内裤里塞几颗跳蛋，甚至塞到那穴里面去，靠着聊胜于无的干性高潮来自我抚慰。

可这哪里比得上真枪实弹的爽，那种身体完全不受控制，只能一味承受着，被喂养着，直至到达极限甚至超越极限的爽，光在脑子里想想就已经让他湿透双穴了，再加上吴磊带来的若有似无的刺激，他的下体简直酥麻得像是被电极电过一样。

无法张若昀只能试图让吴磊停下来。哪怕只是一瞬间。可他儿子却任性地跟他说想喝奶，还抱怨地咬住他的乳头问他为什么没有奶。张若昀被快感侵袭得无从回应，逃脱失败的身体甚至放弃了挣扎转而缠上吴磊的双腿摩擦顶弄。他用力抱紧了自己的儿子，下体不断挤压他的膝盖。吴磊被他的跳蛋震得很麻，甩着腿就想弄开他的挤迫，却阴差阳错地几次顶到了阴蒂，使跳蛋直接压上蒂珠，再用力来回揉蹭，瞬间就让张若昀到达了高潮，内裤湿泞一片。

可这时，张若昀听到了丈夫的声音。他惊讶，但又紧张，甚至害怕地看着门口的男人。他哆嗦地喊他老公，在他一点点靠近的时候下意识抱紧了吴磊。男人一下就拽掉了他的短裤，手掌压上他的私处用力来回揉弄。张若昀爽得浪叫，胸部压着吴磊的脸几乎快把他的鼻子嘴巴都埋了起来。男人笑着骂了他一句骚货，又拽掉他的内裤丢开那些贴在外面的跳蛋，随即肏进他的阴穴，龟头顶着跳蛋反复蹂躏他的穴道。

张若昀突然感到羞耻。因为他怀里还抱着懵懂的吴磊。尽管这不是他们第一次在吴磊面前做爱了，也不是他第一次抱着吴磊挨肏。但以前的吴磊还只是个孩童，甚至是婴儿，他不会问他们这是在做什么，而他们也不会向他解释自己在做什么。但这一次，吴磊从他胸间抬起了头来，问他，妈，爸为什么打你。而还没等他开口，他丈夫就笑着接过了话，回答，爸爸没有打妈妈，爸爸在疼妈妈呢，这叫做爱，知道吗？

张若昀闻言呻吟，可吴磊只是不解地摇了摇头，眨着眼睛先看一眼男人，再看一眼张若昀。他问，什么是做爱？男人笑了，突然抱起张若昀，拉开他的双腿，给吴磊看他们的结合部位。吴磊微微睁大双眼，很惊讶又很好奇的样子。然后男人握住了张若昀的阴茎，一边撸动着一边告诉吴磊，儿子你好好看清楚了，这个叫阴茎，是每个男人身上都会有的宝贝，你一定要好好保护它照顾它，等你长大之后，你就能用这个宝贝来做爱要孩子了。

吴磊似懂非懂地眨着眼睛，看着父亲身下那类似的东西不断进出着母亲的肉穴，问道，像这样插进去动就是做爱吗？男人得意地笑了，像是演示一般，突然掐着张若昀的大腿根狠狠地肏到了最里面，顶端抵着跳蛋研磨宫口，把张若昀干得双眼翻白几乎叫都叫不出声。但他自己却游刃有余着，对吴磊继续讲解道，你呀只要记住爸爸是怎么插妈妈就可以了，像这样用力地顶进去，顶到最深处，用你的阴茎去摩擦里面的嫩肉和子宫口，把里面插出水来，最后再射精，就是做爱。

吴磊这回点了点头，像是听懂了，但又问，爸，妈身上的这个洞我好像没有啊？男人闻言大笑了两声，指着那被自己干得红肿的穴口，回答道，因为这个洞一般是只有女孩身上才有的，你妈是特殊情况，这个洞就是专门用来做爱和生孩子的，又紧又滑，又湿又热，是全世界最舒服的地方。

吴磊一听眼里就亮起了光，语气兴奋地询问，那我也可以进去吗？男人一愣，随即笑着揉了揉吴磊的头发，没把他的话当回事地回答道，你就是从这里出来的，还回去做什么。可吴磊听完这话之后却整个人呆了，看向两人交合处的目光顿时变得炽热。只可惜当时的他们，一个被肏得意乱神迷完全没留意，另一个则是留意到了也不在意，于是混乱而疯狂的种子便就此在吴磊心中埋下，扎根，发芽，最终长成无法挽救的食人树，这辈子只能以自己的母亲为食。

而等张若昀终于发现这件事时，他的儿子已不再是懵懂的孩子，他自己也在另一个漩涡里越陷越深。唯一没变的，好像就只有那个坏习惯，和每晚入睡时蜷缩在他胸前的身影。


	2. 期待

张若昀有一个不咋的的家，住着不咋的的房子。父亲是工厂里的小班长，母亲是流水线上的员工。烧酒、香烟、油烟是他最常闻到的气味，也是他身上仿佛洗不掉的气味。

但他从来不怨，也不觉得恨，毕竟现实条件就摆在那里，这些都是无法改变的客观事实。所以对于这个家，对于这种生活环境，他只有本能的不喜欢，就像人在路上总会主动避开脏东西一样，他也只是想摆脱这些东西。

曾经，他听老师说过，只要好好学习，刻苦勤奋，就能出人头地，甚至功成名就。所以他学习尤其认真，成绩也一直顶尖。事情仿佛进行得十分顺利，他甚至考上了最好的学校，进入了最好的班级，犹如飞黄腾达。

但现实的打击很快落在头上。军训时就开始显露的贫富悬殊叫身边的同学给他画上了一个无形的圈子。宿舍里没有人和他说话，队伍里没有人和他嬉闹，食堂里没有人和他同桌。但不是他们不愿和他相处，而是他们无法和他相处，毕竟没有共同话题，没有相同爱好，他们如何相处？

原本开学后的学习让情况好转了些，至少大家都在做同一件事，总算能找到可以交谈的话题。可没过一个月，尖锐的打击就再度找上了他。张若昀拿着自己的测验成绩单，不敢相信那上面的数字是自己的真实分数。可接连而至的学习、比较、测验和结果都让他一次又一次地意识到自己的能力不足。小学和初中的学阶是截然不同的两个高度，他曾自以为是的优秀其实只是一种平凡，而真正优秀的人，他们在起跑之前还会用后天来加补先天，让自己从一开始就成为站在塔尖的人。

美梦破灭得如此轻易，怪只怪他把事情想得太过简单。

张若昀不是不愿努力，只是在备受打击之后，他需要调整一下。不想命运在这时和他开了个玩笑，说不清是恶意还是善意地，他被邻班一个出身很好的男孩看上。

他们交往，他们恋爱，他们在逼仄无人的角落接吻甚至做爱。男孩把他当成一件玩具，平时总要带出去炫耀。而他只需要听话和陪伴，就能得到他做梦都不敢想象的一切。他仿佛一下到达了成功，站在金字塔的塔尖茫然而不知所措。

虽然男孩很快玩腻了他，但不久又有人看中了他。他便真成了一件玩物，不断流转在他人掌间，只要养他宠他，不管谁想要他，谁都能要他。

于是毕业之后，张若昀没有继续念书。他应聘了会所的酒生，在面试时用口交赢得了工作。老板和客人都特别喜欢他，每次和他做完都会在穴里塞一卷丰厚小费。虽然钞票常被精液弄脏，但只要是真的就不会有人嫌弃。所以他在这里过得挺好。

不过张若昀没打算一辈子这样下去。皮肉生意卖的都是青春饭，即使他入行早，撑死了算也只能干个二十年，下半辈子毫无保障。所以他想干一票大的，想绑住一个人，把他拥有的东西变成他们共同的东西。

这便有了他和他第一任丈夫的故事。

但老实说，一开始张若昀真以为他们能天长地久。你说他幼稚也好，愚蠢也罢，毕竟他认识男人的时候才十五岁，别说心智，就连身体都没有发育成熟，你不能指望他可以一眼看透现实。

而且男人也确实待他不错。在男人的眼里，除了欲望和占有，张若昀还看到了温柔和专宠。每一次亲热之前，男人都会询问他的意见。就连送他礼物，也会先问一句他喜欢什么或是想要什么。这让他感到了尊重。于是以往只得过怜悯和施舍的人觉得自己遇到了爱，他变得对男人倾慕，变得对男人渴求，甚至甘愿献上自己的一切，只为换取那本鲜红的证。

结婚当晚，男人拥有了他真正的第一次。鲜血染红了婚纱，而男人染红了他。他们相拥缠绵一整个晚上，兴欲跌宕无数次高潮。随后的蜜月他们仍在纵乐，青稚的肉穴被男人肏至骚熟，平坦的肚子也一天天鼓胀起来。

然而吴磊出生之后，男人待他就不再那般温柔。他仿佛吃醋，乃至嫉妒，调侃儿子的语气冷漠得甚至像在讥讽。而看他的眼神也逐渐只剩欲望。

他好像又变回了玩具，被男人控制着随处肆意玩弄。他们在家中做爱，吴磊在一旁静看。他们在花园交媾，邻居在一旁偷窥。他们还会在外头行乐，在车里，在洗手间里，在办公室里，而安保、路人以及职员都曾撞见乃至看完了整个过程。

张若昀不喜欢这样。

不是他自己选择的事情，他不能接受。

所以在男人当着五岁吴磊的面把他狠肏了一顿，还跟吴磊说了那么多几近羞辱他的话后，张若昀开始觉得这段婚姻也许该到尽头了。

但他没想到这一切会是以这种方式结束。

坐在公路边的他，捂着脸不住颤抖。汗水泪水或者雨水打湿了他的脸，也打湿了吴磊。可他能做的就只剩抱紧他的儿子，牢牢抱紧他的儿子。

“我不知道……”当警察同志过来问话的时候，张若昀能回答就只有这一句话。他的大脑一片空白，思绪一片混乱，他真的不知道事情是怎么发展这个地步的，他们只是说了几句话，最多争吵了几句，因为他越来越受不了男人对他的不尊重。

然后事情就发生了。他的耳边响起吴磊的尖叫，他的脑内炸开致聋的巨响。他的身体仿佛被抛起又摔落，被碰撞又拖拽，然后内脏和骨头全都搅和在一起。

接着他就断片了，记忆陷入一片光白，像是照相前被闪瞎的画面。再之后，便是此时此刻，他被告知，男人已经不在，他的世界，好像崩塌了一块。而他抱着吴磊，彷徨却又仿佛期待。


	3. 懂与不懂

男人去世之后，吴磊跟着张若昀到酒店住了一段时间。除去男人葬礼那天，他们都没有离开过住处一步。葬礼办得挺盛大，认识不认识的人都来了。男人的父母是葬礼的主持，而他们更像摆设。在棺材旁跪了半天的吴磊觉得腿都快不是自己的了。可他身旁的张若昀始终像一尊蜡像，一动不动，也面无表情。吴磊望着他看了许久许久，想从他脸上看出一点自己能理解的东西，比如悲伤情绪，比如潮湿眼泪，但终究一无所获。

但他也不是什么都不懂。

他知道母亲需要安静，也需要独处，更需要陪伴，且这种陪伴此刻只有他能给予。

于是吴磊仿佛突然懂事很多，他不再胡闹，不再蛮缠，只是无时无刻都牵着张若昀的手，在独处之际依偎在张若昀胸前。有时他还会贴贴张若昀的脸，用手掌轻抚他柔和的眼睑。张若昀偶尔会笑，眼里荡起漾漾涟漪，但感觉还是阴郁的，像池塘里的黑水，水中没有月亮星光，周围只有杂草芦杆。

可这一切仍如此美丽，甚至因黯然与破碎而引生更多的美意。吴磊看得入神，乃至痴迷。张若昀的美超越了他的理解，超越了他的认知，像幻梦，却真实，似泡影，确真实。他柔软的皮肤，似花儿的肉瓣，细腻有纹路，柔滑而布满绒毛。淡素的体香，是多种寻常味道的混合，有药草的辛甘，有牛奶的浓醇，有香烟微涩的苦辣，还有薰衣草神秘的芬芳。每当吴磊凑近张若昀的身体呼吸时，他都觉得这些是他又不是他。他也曾费力搜寻那所谓真实的气味，像扒开流沙去搜寻那唯一的金粉。可他总是越陷越深，越挖越没了方向，直至被流沙淹没，才意识这真假无解才是真正的他。

于是吴磊越发迷恋张若昀，小小的心塞了满满的欲，甚至超越了他可容纳的极限，让他总是失控，总是表现得任性。但他现在学会一点控制了，或说是伪装，把自己的任性包装得像是自然而然的结果，让其无法被避免。所以其实他并没有变乖，只是聪明了，知道如何更好地索取，如何拥享母亲。

他甚至因此赢得了和母亲接吻的权利。虽然他并不明白何谓接吻的含义，但以前母亲只会和父亲做这样的事，所以他感到十分得意，认为自己取代了父亲，成了母亲生命里唯一的男人（尽管他还只是个男孩）。

然而，他的自满没能持续太久。因为他的努力，母亲慢慢好了起来，好得甚至不再满足于现状。他们的吻便开始变得无味，他们的乐也逐渐不再愉悦。母亲看他的眼神重回了婚时，有慈爱，有怜惜，却也只有这些，虽宠溺，但总让他感到愤怒。

为什么让母亲只要他一个人就这么难呢？是因为他太小了吗？是因为他没办法像其他男人那样进入母亲的身体，进入那个他诞生的地方吗？可做这些的意义到底是什么？被别人的东西撑开那个狭窄的地方，还要被别人像鞭打一样摩擦那个地方，粉色的嫩肉都被搞得发红，黏腻的水就像血一样流个不停，皮肤上甚至会出现伤痕，而母亲就像玩具一样被摆成各种不同的姿势，手和腿都曲折或拉扯，喉咙不断发出喑哑叫喊……做这些事情到底都是为了什么？快乐吗？还是生宝宝？但母亲说过他不会再要孩子了，所以是快乐吗？母亲被这样对待的时候，他很快乐吗？

可如果他快乐，为什么他会和父亲吵架。

吴磊想不明白。

但他隐约觉察到什么。他可以感觉到，母亲现在的状态和之前不太一样。以前他总是看到父亲把母亲从他身边夺走，而母亲一脸不情愿。但现在，总是母亲主动把他丢下，自己去找其他男人做爱。而且与父亲那总喜欢当着他面做的习惯不同，母亲总有意回避他的旁观。但也不是完全不让他看，起码每次他偷偷推开门的时候，母亲都不会让他退回去。

只是母亲永远只用纵溺的眼神看他，这让他感觉不到接受，更不用说认可，所以他仍然愤怒，甚至越来越愤怒。

在母亲再婚的时候，男孩的情绪积聚到了一个极限。他没有当母亲的花童，还弄坏了他的衬衣，在他们对彼此宣誓的时候死死地盯着那个陌生男人，甚至在他们接吻的时候险些冲上去分开他们。他设法打扰两人洞房，一整晚都抓着母亲缠闹，直至入睡都还赖在他怀里不愿离开。但他没有成功。在他闭上眼睛努力装睡之时，母亲勾着男人的腿，打开自己，肉穴吞吐着阴茎。他的身体随律动反复摇晃，翻涌的胸肉挤压高挺的鼻梁，叫男孩感到窒息。气愤的男孩便张嘴咬住母亲，尖齿刺痛了母亲，却也刺痛自己。霎时委屈袭上心头，随着母亲的安抚，男孩悲苦落下眼泪。他不甘地埋进母亲胸脯，大口深吸甜美芳香。熟悉的温暖与柔软汹涌在他的身旁，美妙的肉欲激荡在他的胸怀，即使他仍懵懂不懂，也因本能驱使抱紧了这一切美好。

年少的吴磊突然起誓：终有一天，他会拥有所有，像他的父亲，像这些男人。但与此同时，他还将拥有更多，不像他的父亲，更不像这些男人。他深爱他的母亲，他的母亲深爱他。这一种特殊的爱，不仅有精神上的联结，肉体上的连结，还有血缘上的连接。他将三股纽带拧合一束，他与母亲永不分离。


	4. 离婚

张若昀的第二任丈夫比第一任更加富有，内涵却不及他的一半。他们初识于会所，男人曾以高额巨款求购他作为女人的第一次，被他拒绝之后也不气馁，逮着机会就来诱惑他，甚至几次试图强取豪夺，直到有一回，男人被他用酒瓶敲破了脑壳。在这之后，男人便安分许多，然而没过几天，男人就消失了。

张若昀刚开始的时候还有些在意，毕竟男人身价不菲，地位不凡，而且看着就不像是心胸宽广的人，所以他很是担心自己会被打击报复。但他怕了几天也不见男人有什么动静，便很快将人抛在脑后。直到某天无意中听同事提起男人的名字，张若昀才重新想起他的模样和有关他的过往，知道他原来是出国了。但那时他已经在准备和第一任丈夫的婚礼，因此并没有过多留心，只记住了男人如今已经回国这一消息。

所以当张若昀在婚礼上见到男人时，他虽然意外，但并不惊讶。男人和他记忆中的样子几乎没差，看着他时，眼里也还是会闪烁异样而刺目的光彩，只一眼，就让张若昀悉数想起他们曾经有过的以往，想起他被肏得崩溃乃至恨不得能昏却的每一个晚上。

张若昀少有地感到了害怕。他询问自己的准丈夫，为什么男人会在这里。在得知他们已是合作伙伴，两人甚至包括他日后还会经常碰面之后，张若昀更对男人的产生了戒备乃至抵触。虽然今天到场的来宾有不少都和他有过肉体关系，包括他准丈夫的生意伙伴里，也有不少人肏过他不止一次，但这个男人和其他所有人都不一样。如果要说在张若昀遇到的所有客人里，有谁曾让他感到过爱意，除了他的准丈夫，其实还有男人。只是这两人对他的爱完全是两个极端，他的准丈夫是喜爱得想呵护，而男人则是喜爱得想破坏，如地狱炼火般暴烈，叫他倍感诱惑，却并不向往。

但和张若昀以为的不同，男人回国之后并没有一直缠着他。尽管在他们偶尔见面的时候，男人都会趁他丈夫不留神时对他做点逾矩的事情，但也仅限亲吻和爱抚。这种点到即止，甚至故意吊人胃口的行径很快就让张若昀陷入困境，一方面他清楚知晓这是来自地狱的召唤，不能轻易与恶魔达成交易，但另一方面，他又越来越沉浸于背德的刺激，情欲的欢愉，尤其当他明确知道自己已经怀了丈夫的孩子之后，他更无法抵抗和男人偷情的快乐。

毕竟谁会讨厌被爱？谁会拒绝被爱？他才十六岁，他有足够的理由和借口放纵自己不守规则，因为他还只是个孩子。

可男人却在这时拒绝了他。他说他要等，等到他真心实意地，别无选择地来求他，他才会给他想要的东西。他说，他只做别人的唯一。

而他成功了。

老实说，要不是张若昀确切知道他丈夫的死只是一场意外，他可能会忍不住怀疑这一切都是男人搞的鬼。因为很显然，他们这次时隔五年多的重逢是经过精心安排的，男人知道他经历了什么，男人也知道，在茫然、悲伤、无措与悔恨都结束以后，他需要新的生活和新的刺激，他需要新的爱。

所以男人如愿了。尽管张若昀总有点自己被摆布了一番的恼怒，他还是向男人敞开了自己。他承受着男人的嘲讽，忍受着自尊被践踏的痛苦，却又在其中感到无尽的快乐。这便是与恶魔共度的生活，极恶与极乐共存，不叫人向往，却叫人疯癫不能拒绝，

他们很快结了婚。那可怜男人的尸骨甚至还未寒，张若昀这个前寡妇却已经和男人春宵帐暖了不知道多少回。因而男人开始时以为，那个叫吴磊的小不点是因为他爸的事而对他和这段婚姻充满了敌意。他还用这事调侃过张若昀，问他是不是还惦记着他的亡夫，所以才对这无礼的臭小子溺爱无边，就连每晚睡觉都要抱着。直到后来有一天，男人偶然翻看了吴磊的网页浏览记录，才知道这养不熟的狼崽子心里到底在想些什么。

但说实话，男人被吓到了。他或许曾意识到吴磊和其他同龄人不一样，可他一直把这归因于他父亲的早逝与他母亲的再婚。他从来没有想过，尽管是他这样自认如恶魔般罪恶无德的人，都从来没有想过，一个只有七岁的孩子，竟然会对他的母亲有着超越亲情的爱欲，这欲望甚至浓重到已经让他采取了行动，并与此同时，让他无法自控地越陷越深，甚至恨不得现在就能拥有成人的身体，能真正拥有他的母亲。

男人浑身寒毛直竖，丢下鼠标想赶紧离开，却转身就对上了吴磊的双眼。男孩黑若深渊的眼瞳冷冷地盯着他，面无表情的脸孔惊悚得犹如地底恶灵，尖得刺人的气场甚至逼得他倒退一步。他整个后背都湿了。

幸亏张若昀在那时喊了一嘴开饭，男人才找到机会快步离开房间。而当他看到张若昀的时候，脑子里什么直言、揭穿的话全都忘了，只剩下一句不知是警告还是责骂的话：

“你儿子有病。”

张若昀重重搁下饭锅，回过头冷漠而愠怒地瞪着他。

“你才有病。”

男人知道自己措辞不当，但也没错，所以他没有道歉，反拽住张若昀离开的身体，冷言追问：“得了吧，你自己难道就没感觉吗？你儿子看你的眼神就跟要吃了你似的，你知道他真想吃了你吗？”

可张若昀似乎一句话都听不进去。他用力抽回了手，皱着眉一脸严肃地对着男人，回答：“磊磊是有点黏人，但他不是怪物，更没有病！你别这么说他！”

男人气得几乎失语。“我要送他去寄宿学校。”

张若昀一瞬僵住，怔怔地看着男人。“你答应过我！你会让他留在我身边！”

“你儿子想肏你！”

张若昀瞪大双眼，好像听不懂男人在说什么一样。

“你的宝贝儿子，那个总喜欢看我们做爱的小变态，他很想肏你，就跟我一样，想把他的阴茎插进你的屁股里，摩擦，射精，甚至让你怀孕！你听明白了吗！”

张若昀仍怔怔地看着男人，可眼里却逐渐多出一个人的身影——吴磊正站在男人的身后朝张若昀望。

“……就算是这样，他也是我儿子。”张若昀最终还是越过了男人，朝向他而来的吴磊张开怀抱。孩子贪暖地窝在他怀里，贴在他宫前，鼻尖轻轻顶过软布并蹭了蹭他的下腹，嘴巴噘起似是在撒娇又更似在亲吻。

张若昀觉得有点呼吸困难，脑海里不断回响男人朝他怒骂的话。可他越是感到颤栗，便越是抱紧了吴磊。他甚至不禁无力蹲下拥抱了他，在一旁男人的气骂声中，轻抚着吴磊的头发，安慰他一切都会没事的。

吴磊安静回抱了张若昀。他眼神冰冷地敌视着男人，嘴上却示弱地朝张若昀恳求。他说他不想去寄宿学校，他说他想待在妈妈身边。男人忍无可忍地抓起吴磊胳膊把他拽开，却刚一用力就被张若昀推到了一旁。

“你别碰他！”张若昀朝他大喊。

男人惊怒，看着他们就仿佛在看两个疯子。

“行。”他点点头，内心翻涌一阵气笑，“那你跟你宝贝儿子过吧。我们离婚。”


	5. 麻烦

你说张若昀真的什么都不知道吗，他可是从声色场所摸爬打滚出来的人。就算三五年前的他没有觉察，三五年后的他也不可能没从吴磊那越发外露直白的举止里看出点什么。

可知道了他又能怎么办？人总容易基于自己的过往来养育下一代，张若昀出身贫寒，资源匮乏的童年自然让他想给吴磊要什么就有什么的生活。他想让他的孩子自信，自信到甚至与自卑绝缘。他还想让他的孩子强大，强大到甚至无须受任何事左右。可他却让吴磊失去了父亲，失去了原本的家。

虽然他的好儿子不止一次跟他说过，他不怨他，他甚至不在乎这些，因为他根本不爱他的父亲，但张若昀还是无法避免地感到罪恶。所以他总想补偿吴磊，总想满足他的一切，不管那是多么无理甚至罪孽深重的要求。而且他做这些也不全是为了吴磊，张若昀都知道的，自己不是那么高尚的人，即使他深爱他的孩子，他也不可能完全放下自己，所以他放纵这一切的本质还是为了自己。

他要他的儿子永远只爱他一人。

“妈，舒服吗？”

现在，他的儿子长大了。高挑的少年不再是当初那个只能抱住大腿的男孩，锋利的气质甚至轻而易举地就能激发他慕强的心理。而每当他们抱在一起想做点什么时候，甚至都不需要有实质的肢体动作，光是一个眼神或一幕想象，张若昀就能被勾起无限情欲，甚至想完全雌伏在他儿子身下。

所以自吴磊踏入青春期后，他们总趁那些男人不注意时偷偷做点什么。张若昀耐心且尽职地教会他一切成人的事物，从真正的接吻开始，到爱抚，到挑逗，到恰到好处的疼痛与羞辱，到无法拒绝的疼爱与安抚，还有必要时无论如何都不能停止的强硬与蛮横……吴磊学得尽心，做得也尽力，有时甚至过于沉溺在学习中，导致秘密被男人们撞见。

每到这时冲突总无法避免。男人们都下意识地会把矛头指向张若昀，大抵是因为把他当成了自己的所有物，认为他好支配也好欺负，却不料这番错误的认知反将自己送上了死路。不过第一次出人命的时候也是个意外。怪只怪那个人过于激动与暴力，而吴磊在看到他拿刀的那一瞬间就已经红了眼。张若昀甚至都没看清发生了什么，只感到后腰被料理台的边缘撞得生疼，脖子像是快要被掐断，同时他的脸颊割裂一道剧痛。但随即压在他身上的一切全都消失，身旁传来破碎巨响，而等他终于直起腰查看时，他的不知道第几任丈夫已经捂着肚子跌坐在地上，周围一片血迹。

但比起抢救他濒死的丈夫，张若昀做的第一件事竟是打掉了吴磊手中的刀，并用餐布包起刀柄抹掉指纹。而发呆的吴磊很快也跟着回神，和张若昀一起麻利地收拾现场。他们的动作有些慌张，但并不慌乱。甚至在对方出现小差错时，还能抽出空来亲吻对方以示安抚。

他们最终把现场伪造成入室抢劫。警方来调查的时候，都是张若昀一人在接待，而吴磊则全程表现得事不关己甚至有点幸灾乐祸。但警方们对这一场面并不感到奇怪，毕竟负责这一片辖区的警察都知道，吴磊年幼丧父，因此对张若昀极其依赖，而对他的继父们全都没有好感。所以关于张若昀历任亡夫的死，警方一直都有怀疑吴磊的杀人动机，只是苦于没有证据，无法下定论。总之这一家人给警方的感觉总是特别诡异，张若昀像没了男人就活不下去，而吴磊则是对他的母亲有着不同寻常的依赖与执著，至于那些来去不断的男人，就好像自主爬入蛛网的猎物，个个都自以为聪明，自命不凡，最终却可能连自己是怎么死的都看不清楚。

那天送走警察后，吴磊一如既往地从背后抱住了张若昀。自从他开始抽条后，他总是喜欢这样从背后抱他，即使他的身高实际离成功还差了一截。但也许对吴磊来说，这个动作就意味着能力，意为着成长，是他人生路上不可或缺的一块里程碑，所以张若昀纵然时有调侃，但从不取笑，更不否认和抗拒他的拥抱。

“这就算解决了吗？”吴磊贴在张若昀的肩膀上问。

“算是吧，不过我们以后不能再这么冲动了，容易穿帮。”张若昀把手从门把上拿开，正想要摸摸吴磊毛刺的脑袋，却反被他先一步握住了手凑到唇边亲吻。

“这事就不能没有以后吗？”吴磊咬上张若昀的指关节，切齿深陷皮肉，留下一道印痕。张若昀转身拥抱吴磊，想给他一点安抚再行劝导，却突然被压上门板，脚踝被人一勾，身体随之下滑，跟着后腰一紧，嘴唇被人吻住。

吴磊一手托腰一手按头，舌尖舔弄着齿根诱惑人张嘴迎合。站不稳的张若昀逐渐贴门滑坐在地，这仿佛不是因为姿势而是因为体力不足的服软让两人都感到了兴奋。吴磊便越发深入地扣着张若昀的脑袋侵占他的唇舌，像是受了鼓励，每一个动作都极尽所能地取悦他的母亲。

但可惜，年少的吴磊还是太躁了一些，拿捏不好急缓与轻重，因而总免不了让张若昀操心，得手把手地一点点教。不过少年领悟能力很高，又虚心向学，所以每每都以青出于蓝的局面收场，搞得张若昀还怪不好意思的。

可吴磊就喜欢看他闹脾气地说不要了的样子，恼羞中夹杂着几分可爱，越看越让人想要。所以他总会穷追不舍，把人逼到角落里，困在臂弯里，手脚同时刺激他的敏感点，唇舌欺负他的柔软处。张若昀一开始往往会强忍，间或叫几声他的名字撒娇喊停，但很快他就会有点受不了地生气瞪他，哑声地叫他全名让他住手。可每回到最后，妥协的永远是他，像哄小孩一样，一边纵容着他的恶行，一边抚慰他的欲望。

他总会用漂亮的手指包裹他的阴茎，以修剪整齐的指甲轻刮他的敏感带。他的动作轻柔而充满爱意，就像在给他做舒缓和按摩，再加上那不停摩挲他后脑的温暖，胸前拥挤着哺育他的柔软，让吴磊总回忆起童年那段只有享乐的日子。

要是还能喝到奶就好了。

贪婪的孩子这么想着，嘴上吮吸的动作不自觉加重。可怜他母亲被吸得浑身湿热，紧缩的下身又溢出来暖液，落在孩子的龟头上引起阵阵颤栗。贪欢的孩子便忍不住用力顶上，阴茎没入母亲的腿间，在肉缝处反复磨蹭。母亲被他磨得骚酸，手指渐渐握不住儿子，只好松开手托按着，让他能紧贴上自己的阴户肆意享受。

于是这局面又成了吴磊主导的场合，他深埋在张若昀的胸中，抓紧他的侧腰。他的手指没入柔韧的软肉，他的阴茎摩擦湿润的肉缝。挺立的阴蒂被他肏弄得红肿不已，敏感的身体因此越发湿泞，不止饥渴的阴穴，就连尿孔都开始泌出淫液。腥膻的性味便很快在他们之间弥漫散开，交缠的身体也因此将对方锁得越来越紧。

高潮来临之际，吴磊把精孔对准了阴蒂，喷射的精液冲击着肉粒，微妙的刺激让张若昀一次又一次高潮。

这一刻，母亲美丽得好像不止是母亲，是新娘，是仙子，是一切被世人以美与好去形容的存在，是只属于他的极致。

所以吴磊多想告诉母亲，他不想要学业，不想要未来，他只想要留在他的身边，分分秒秒，时时刻刻，哪怕一无所有，他都能幸福。但母亲一直希望他能富有，一直希望他能得到一切尊重，一直在竭尽全力给他他认为最好的一切。这是他用来表达爱的方式，吴磊明白，所以他不忍拒绝。

所以他努力成长。

当他终于从学校毕业的时候，他知道自己做到了。他成为了一位出色的理财专家，他知道如何让他们已有的财产翻倍甚至再翻倍。所以母亲不必再为了供养他们去和男人们交易，也不用再顶着黑寡妇的恶名被无关者指点。他和母亲的生活即将开始新的篇章，他们二人的世界不再会有外人打扰。

本该如此的。

可偏偏最后这个男人的死牵扯出一个大麻烦。

他们被盯上了。


End file.
